vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hellboy (Horrorclix)
|-|Hellboy= |-|Hellbaby= Summary Hellboy, known as Hellbaby when young, is one of the good playable monsters in the game Horrorclix. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-B, possibly 9-A. Higher with abilities Name: Hellbaby | Hellboy Origin: Horrorclix Gender: Male Age: Child | Adult Classification: Demon, hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Frenzied Mode, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm ghosts), Passive Damage Reduction, Acrobatics and Surface Scaling (via Leap/Climb), Power Nullification of Damage Reduction (via Tag!), Time Travel (via The Amazing Time Machine), Magic and Damage Transferal (via Voodoo Tome), Minor Camouflage (via Grease Paint), Minor Time Manipulation (via Temporal Disruptor), Pain Resistance (via Extra Effort), Transformation (via Enforced Mutation), Extrasensory Perception and Clairvoyance (via Crystal Ball), Portal Creation (via Matrix of R’Lyeh), Social Influencing (via Tricky, Tricky Monster), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, and Radiation Manipulation (Can completely negate these types of attacks) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Damage Reduction, Genius Intelligence, Frenzied Mode (via Frenzy), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm ghosts), Acrobatics and Surface Scaling (via Leap/Climb), Statistics Amplification (via Slash, Spree, Cabal Power, and Acceleration), Passive Power Nullification of Damage Reduction (via Stone Fist), Weapon Mastery (Of his sword and handgun), Time Travel (via The Amazing Time Machine), Magic and Damage Transferal (via Voodoo Tome), Minor Camouflage (via Grease Paint), Minor Time Manipulation (via Temporal Disruptor), Pain Resistance (via Extra Effort), Transformation (via Enforced Mutation), Extrasensory Perception and Clairvoyance (via Crystal Ball), Portal Creation (via Matrix of R’Lyeh), Social Influencing (via Tricky, Tricky Monster), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, and Radiation Manipulation (Can completely negate these types of attacks) Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to large dire wolves, velociraptors, and other weaker monsters) | Wall level, possibly Small Building level physically (Comparable to other higher tier monsters like Carnage-Bot and 50-Foot Ex-Girlfriend). Higher with abilities Speed: At least Subsonic, possibly Supersonic movement speed (Comparable to faster Vampires). At least Supersonic, likely Supersonic+ reaction speed (via Not It!) | At least Subsonic, possibly Supersonic normally (Comparable to faster Vampires). Higher with Acceleration Lifting Strength: Unknown, possibly Class 5 (Comparable to other monsters) | Unknown, possibly Class 5 (Comparable to other monsters) Striking Strength: Wall Class | Wall Class, possibly Small Building Class Durability: Wall level, possibly Small Building level (Can tank attacks from higher tier monsters) | Wall level, possibly Small Building level Stamina: High | High Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range, varies with weapons Standard Equipment: Tome, pillows, temporal disruptor, time machine, and juggling pins | Gun, sword, tome, pillows, temporal disruptor, time machine, and juggling pins Intelligence: Genius (Can skillfully use various weapons, circus equipment, futuristic and alien technologies, magic and mystical artifacts, and easily trick and manipulate gifted to genius level humans) Weaknesses: None notable | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Hellbaby: ** Leap/Climb: Isn't slowed by terrain in combat, able to casually scale walls and obstacles. ** Stamina: Due to his physiology, Hellbaby can resist some damage. ** Tag! (Retributive Strike): If an enemy misses an attack against Hellbaby, they get damaged. This attack ignores durability. ** Not It! (Dodge): Used to dodge enemy attacks like gunfire and energy blasts. * Hellboy: ** Cabal Power: B.P.R.D.: Hellboy's attack is increased depending on how many B.P.R.D. members are attacking the opponent he is. ** Acceleration: When frenzied, Hellboy's speed greatly increases. ** Leap/Climb: Isn't slowed by terrain in combat, able to casually scale walls and obstacles. ** Protector: Used to save victims from other monsters. ** Slash: Has the chance to multiply his damage by 2. ** Stamina: Due to his physiology, Hellboy can resist some damage. ** Demon Hide (Invulnerable): Better version of Stamina, allowing Hellboy to be completely unharmed by Street level+ attacks. ** Stone Fist (Pain): Damage given by Hellboy ignores conventional durability. ** Spree: Attack increases every time he saves a victim. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Horrorclix Category:Tier 9 Category:Heroes Category:Demons Category:Playable Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kids Category:Adults Category:Soldiers Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Stone Walls Category:Horror Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Berserkers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Acrobats Category:Time Travelers Category:Magic Users Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Camouflage Users Category:Time Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Portal Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Geniuses Category:Board Game Characters